


You Got Me Wondering Why (I Like It Rough)

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve wants Bucky to feel this for days.





	You Got Me Wondering Why (I Like It Rough)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 15 of my MCU kink bingo card! 
> 
> Title from Lady Gaga.

Steve pushed Bucky against the wall, almost snarling as he attacked his mouth. Bucky’s hands clawed at Steve’s back as he ripped Steve’s shirt off, tatters landing on the floor, and he bit at Steve’s lips. 

“You little fucker,” Steve growled, thrusting his hard cock against Bucky’s hip. “I fucking liked that shirt.”

“Fuck you,” Bucky spat. “I’ll buy you a new one if you care that much.”

Steve tore Bucky’s shirt open in retaliation, nails scraping down his bare chest over his nipples and making him gasp. He dropped the remnants of fabric and began scrabbling at Bucky’s jeans, pulling them hard enough that the button popped off and the zip broke. He pushed them down with Bucky’s underwear far enough that he could get his hand on Bucky’s huge, hard cock. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Steve snapped out. “You’re gonna be feeling it for days.”

“Fucking do it,” Bucky moaned, fucking Steve’s fist. 

Steve whirled Bucky around and pushed him face first into the wall, holding him there with one hand as he fetched a packet of lube from his pocket. He pushed down his jeans and underwear just enough to free his cock, then bared Bucky’s ass, spanking it hard and making Bucky yelp. 

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, then thrust two inside Bucky’s ass. Bucky was making the most amazing noises; whimpers and groans that were making Steve’s cock even harder. He worked his fingers back and forth for a few minutes, then withdrew them. “That’s all the prep you’re getting,” he muttered in Bucky’s ear, and Bucky moaned. 

“Do it, Steve, fucking fuck me hard, fill me up, make me ache with it.”

Steve slicked up his cock then bit Bucky’s shoulder as he pushed inside. Bucky was so fucking tight, Steve almost paused, worried that he should have prepped him for a bit longer. But Bucky was grasping Steve’s hip, pulling him closer and moaning encouragingly, so he kept going until his hips met Bucky’s ass. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” he said softly. “Gonna fuck you hard, Buck. You ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky gasped as Steve began to thrust, barely giving Bucky any time to adjust. His hips slapped against Bucky’s ass as he fucked him hard and fast, until Bucky was practically wailing. “Oh my god, Steve, yeah, love your cock inside me, love when you fuck me hard, come on, make me come.”

Steve reached around and stroked Bucky’s rock hard cock, thick and leaking in his hand, as he continued to thrust hard. His other hand tightened in Bucky’s hair, dragging his head back. 

“Fuck, Bucky, not gonna last, your ass feels so good,” Steve moaned. 

“Yeah, Steve baby, oh my god, fuck, I’m gonna come, gonna come, coming, fuck!” he cried out and came, covering Steve’s hand with spunk. 

Steve tried to hold on, but Bucky’s muscles squeezing so tightly around him tipped him over the edge. Pleasure washed through him and he came deep in Bucky’s ass, biting hard on Bucky’s shoulder. 

He panted as he caught his breath, head resting on the back of Bucky’s neck, then pulled out. Bucky hissed quietly, turning to face Steve. 

“Too rough?” Steve asked, worried, but Bucky shook his head. 

“Perfect, Steve. I’m gonna be feeling that for days, and it was perfect.”

Steve leaned in and kissed him softly. “Come on. Let’s go to bed, and if you’re really nice to me I’ll kiss your ass better.”

Bucky moaned, cock already starting to fill again, and Steve grinned. There was a lot to be said for super soldier recovery time, and he intended to take full advantage.


End file.
